Our summer
by Alvman24
Summary: alvin and brittany are having they're greatest summer ever...Chris Daughtry, Florida, Hawaii, untill...
1. last day at school

Brittany vs. Charlene

"Hey babe," Charlene said to Alvin as she stood by his locker in the 7th grade hall of the school.

"What do you want," he replied angrily, "you already know that I'm dating Brittany the sweetest and most gorgeous girl in school, so beat it."

"Don't hate me, I was your first love."

"Ya was, but not any more, see with you, after a while, I felt nothing, so I dumped you, but Brittany is different."

"What, wait how?" she commented in a very ticked off mood.

" It was like we were made for each other, our lips make sparks fly when they touch," Alvin stated staring dreamily off into the distance.

"Oh you mean like this," then she slammed him against his locker and fiercely started to kiss him.

"Have you lost your mind cause your about to loose your foot if you keep this up!" it was Brittany who had seen the whole kissing seen from a distance, " Alvin why? How could you, don't ever talk to me ever again."

"No Brittany It's not what it looks like-"

"Really Alvin, because it looks like you're a cheater and a liar, I saw you Alvin, so just go away."

"No Brittany I need you, want you, I can't live without you, please, please. I'm so sorry I was just-"

"Making out with my best friend is that right Alvin, and for you Charlene you better go find a new best friend because right now I could care less if you died right in front of me."

"No please, wait no Britt please," Alvin pleaded, "I love you so much, please it wasn't my fault please believe me, Britt?"

But Brittany just ran out the school doors with tears streaming down her face thinking "what just happened, do I still love him?" over and over.

Chapter 2 Coming soon.


	2. Apologize

**Sorry it took so long, if that was long in your eyes but I have had all sorts of stuff to do anyway enjoy**

………………………**..Ps. Reviewers I owe u a big one- I really didn't think it was that great……Review if you want to see a third chapter, it only takes one!!**

* * *

"Oh my God, what just happened?" Alvin asked himself repeatedly as he was laying on his bed the same day of……….well you know. Alvin got up and through all of his misery he went to get a snack.

Just as he left Theodore saw the sad (to put it lightly) look on his face, so being the sweet little guy he was Theo asked what the matter was.

"Nothing Theo," Alvin hissed at Theodore.

Theodore had a moment of depression until Dave walked through the door with dinner, that snapped him out of it.

Alvin gave Dave a disapproving glare, took a deep breath and left out the still open front door.

"Alvin where are you going, Alvin, ALVIN, AAALLLVVVIIINNN," Dave screamed but there was no response from the red clad chipmunks who was now halfway down the street to the Miller's house that was a block down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Miller household Brittany had locked herself in her room as she bawled her gorgeous sky blue eyes out into a pillow.

When Eleanor got home she heard a strange noise coming from the chipette's room. She went upstairs to see what was going on.

"Britt! Oh my God, Britt what happened?" the sweetest chipette in the house questioned worriedly.

"I-it's A-a-aalvin," she cried between sobs, "I-I saw h-him with th-aat bitch Charlene!" see said so angry she could've been spitting fire if you looked closely.

Just then the doorbell rang. Eleanor went to get it and saw that it was Alvin. she tried to close the door quickly but Alvin put his foot in the way of the slamming door.

"What, Alvin?" the youngest of the group said as Alvin tried to explain.

"I I need t-to see Britt, please Ellie?" Alvin stuttered on the words that came out of his mouth.

"Alvin, haven't you hurt her enough for one day? Huh?"

"Please, I have to explain," he hopelessly groveled.

"But if her heart breaks anymore you'll be sorry, but it's fine by me if you want to get your face beat in," said Eleanor in her best "tough girl" voice.

Alvin entered the house and went up the stairs, he opened the door standing between him and the girl he loved.

"I'm s-sorry", he uttered, and a surprised Brittany took her head out of her feather soft pillow and looked deeply in his golden brown eyes.


	3. What is Love?

Tee Hee, I'm back- sorry to leave you with the cliff hanger--------------oooooppppsss my bad- ok hope you like it!!

ALVMAN-24

"Alvin?" Brittany asked still staring into his eyes.

"Ya, um hey I-I'm sorry, but you have to believe me I didn't want to kiss Charlene but all you saw was the kissing and um you uh missed what she did," Alvin said with a deep meaningful tone.

"What did she say?" questioned the chipette with tears streaming down her face.

"Um she tried to make me love her again but I told her that I loved you, and I-I-I told her about how I thought that y-you and I w-were made for each other and-and that when we kiss- I-I feel sparks fly. Then s-she slammed me against the locker and started kissing me against my will."

"Really, Alvin, you feel sparks to?"

"Ya, why do you?" Alvin replied nervously.

"I don't know let's find out," Brittany said seductively staring at Alvin.

Then she got up and ran over to Alvin and kissed his lips with as much passion as she could. Alvin did not refuse and kissed back with the same amount of passion and love as her. This was not like any other kiss, no this was much more than that, this was love. Finally they broke after a good 15 minutes.

"Did you feel them?" Alvin asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Brittany replied still catching her breath.

"Take me back, please, you have to believe me it wasn't my fault I promise you that you're the only one I love, I promise," Alvin pleaded.

"I believe you Alvin, and yes were back together," Brittany commented with a smile on her face.

"Really? I love you Britt and always will, forever…and always. I-I wrote a song for you do you wanna here it?"

"Of course Alvin. I'd love to."

Then Alvin Sang……….

What is love,

Baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more,

Baby don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more.

What is love,

Yeah.

Oh, I don't know why you're not there,

I give you my love, but you don't care,

So what is right and what is wrong,

Gimme a sign.

What is love,

baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more,

What is love,

baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more.

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh,

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh,.

Oh, I don't know, what can I do,

What else can I say, it's up to you,

I know we're one, just me and you,

I can't go on,What is love,

baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more,

What is love,

baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more,Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh,

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh,What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh,

What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh,What is love,

baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more,I want no other, no other lover,

This is our life, our time,

When we are together, I need you forever,

Is it love,What is love,

baby, don't hurt me

,Don't hurt me no more,

What is love,

baby, don't hurt me,

Don't hurt me no more,Yeah,Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh

What is love?


	4. The Shining & Confessions

**HI IM BACK!!!! YAY! And yes that last chapter was my first songfic. And Yes a shout out to Victory's Assassin I have seen that it was NIGHT AT THE ROXBURY! YEP YEP, REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE.**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER-

"Alvin, Darling, Hello, Hello," Brittany yelled as she walked into the Seville household.

Alvin at the time was going to get her blood pumping with a scare. He pretended to be Jack Torrance from the horror movie 'The Shining' that they had watched last night at Alvin's house. Brittany had been so scared she had to have Alvin take a 4" steel hunting knife with him as he walked her home that night. Alvin had taken a white 5" foam board and made it look like a door, took the real door off the hinges and put that one in, then he hid and waited.

Once Brittany had went to the bathroom and checked her make-up to make sure she didn't look to trashy when the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hello, Alvin this isn't funny," she stated very skeptically.

Just then Brittany was mortified at the scene of an axe blade piercing the door.

"No! No! Alvin!! Help!" she was horrified at the sight, the blade kept hitting the door over and over and over again.

Alvin was fighting back laughter as he put his head in the huge gash in the door and said, "HERE'S JOHNNY!"

Hearing this really freaked Brittany out as she started crying for Alvin.

Guilt had finally caught up with him and he stopped, not wanting to scar Brittany for life. He walked in and she screamed and sobbed even louder than before. Alvin raised the axe like he was going to bring it down over her throat, then dropped it behind him and said in a half guilty half humorous tone, "Hey babe."

"Alvin, what, why, you, you, little bastard," she said angrily and playfully all at the same time. Then Brittany kicked him in the shin to where he was about an inch and a half lower and about her size and kissed him.

"So you're not mad?" Alvin asked

"No, in fact, you are kinda hot when you're evil," she said and then kissed him again.

"And you're gorgeous when you're scared to tears." Alvin smirked back kissing her back with as much emotion as he could.

They worked their way over to the couch not breaking the kiss once the whole time. Their mouths opened and their tongues battled for dominance over each other once again. They broke and Alvin giggled, "Want to watch another horror film?" he asked playfully.

"No!" Brittany yelled back hugging a pillow, "I hate those, the only reason I watched it was so you wouldn't get mad."

"I wouldn't have gotten mad," Alvin said as he turned on the TV. Brittany's favorite show was on at this time and it was a new episode. Alvin laid down and Brittany lay in front of him and put Alvin's arm around her. Ever since Dreamlighting got cancelled, Brittany's new favorite show was none other than Grey's Anatomy.

"Alvin?"

"Yes,"

"I don't like you anymore," Brittany stated

"What, are you dumping me?!" Alvin asked worriedly

"No, I don't like you, I'm in love with you."

Alvin sighed with relief then said, "I'm in love with you to."

Then, as if it were possible, Alvin felt more proud of himself and Brittany more than he already did.

'I love you,' they both thought, and they fell asleep, and Brittany felt safe in her best friend's, no boyfriends arms.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. Near death and the Peas

**Sup Guys- soooo here is the next chapter- REVIEW………………………………........................................................................................................................................SONG FIC- Again but this one is really long ok. Just skip the Bold Print if u don't want to read song lyrics, but sometimes it's fun to sing along! lol**

* * *

"Oh shit!" Alvin yelled, waking Brittany who had fallen asleep on the couch with him the night before.

"What Alvin?" Brittany said groggily rubbing her eyes.

"We have that damn album to start in 15 minutes!" 

" Oh shit, o shit, o damn, o shit!" Brittany screamed in a panic trying to get dressed.

She got some of Alvin's clothes and went to the bathroom to change as Alvin did thee same in his room. Just as Alvin had gotten his shirt off, Brittany walked in her bra and panties. Alvin stared.

"Need pants, pants are essential," she stated and noticed Alvin's stare, "don't stare at me like that when I'm half naked."

"Whoa," Alvin stated still staring.

Brittany threw a shoe at him and left to finish changing. 

Once they were decent, they got on Alvin's pocket racer and headed cross town. About halfway there, however, Brittany fell off the bike and fell screaming off of the side of a bridge. 

"No, No, why, I'll never forgive myself," Alvin whined waiting for the splash. But there was nothing. Until…

"Alvin a little help please!" Brittany said casually as nothing happened besides the fact that she was dangling by a paw off the side of a 50 foot bridge.

"Brittany? Oh Brittany thank God you're ok. Ok here, take this and latch it to your belt," he said as he unbuckled his and handed it down to her. 

"Got it," she replied. 

With a mighty tug Alvin was able to pull her to safety.

"Oh my God. Thank you Alvin, thank you so, so much. I love you!" Brittany exclaimed out of breath.

Alvin pulled her into a light kiss.

" Come on, near death can mean we can be late, so uh, let's go get a smoothie to calm your nerves, ok Britt?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Eagle media and Records……

"Where is he?" Simon asked impatiently waiting for his irresponsible brother. 

"I don't know." Theo replied as Alvin appeared outside the front door were Alvin was parking, "Found him Si." 

As Alvin and Brittany walked in Simon sighed, "You were a half hour late for SMOTHIES!?!" 

"Jeez Simon calm down, Brittany fell off a bridge and I had to save her. She was scared and a strawberry smoothie is the only way to calm her down."

"Lying sack of.."

"No Dr. Simonize, it's true, Alvin really did save me and he was just trying to help."

"O uh, sorry, anyways let's go get this party started," Simon said back in an apologetic yet cheerful tone.

They stepped into the recording studio and played their first song.

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be**

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be**

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be**

**Imma be be be be imma imma be**

**Imma be be be be imma imma be**

**Imma be be be be imma imma be**

**[Chipettes]**

**Imma be on the next level**

**Imma be rockin over that bass treble**

**Imma be chillin with my mutha mutha crew**

**Imma be makin all them deals you wanna do (hah)**

**Imma be up in that maylist flicks**

**Doin 1 handed flips, and imma be**

**Sippin on drinks cause**

**Imma be shakin my hips**

**You gon be lickin your lips**

**Imma be takin them pics**

**Lookin all fly and shit**

**Imma be the flyest chick (so fly)**

**Imma be spreadin my wings**

**Imma be doin my thing (do it do it - okayy)**

**Imma imma swing it this way, (imma imma) imma imma swing it that way**

**This is Fergie-ferg, and imma (imma) be here to say**

**21 century until the end of the dayImma be, imma be - imma imma imma be**

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma beRich baby quick quick imma imma imma be**

**The shit baby check me out be**

**Imma be, imma be**

**On top, never stop (be be)**

**Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be**

**Imma be, fuckin her**

**Imma imma imma be - imma be be be imma imma be**

**[Alvin]**

**Imma be the upgraded new negro**

**Imma be the average brother with soul**

**Imma be world wide international**

**Imma be in Reo rockin Tokyo**

**Imma be brilliant with my millions**

**Loanin out a billion, I get back a trillion**

**Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lemen**

**Imma be ya banker loading out semen**

**Honeys in debt, but we bouncin them checks but,**

**I don't really mind when they bouncin them checks**

**Imma be, imma be imma be imma be Rich**

**Imma be, imma imma be imma imma be**

**Imma be sick with the flow**

**When the goal is to rock the whole globe**

**Imma be the future**

**Imma be the whole, reason why you wanna come to a show**

**You can see what I'm rockin**

**and I'm pickin out a golden**

**Imma be up in the club**

**Doin whatever I like**

**Imma be poppin that bubbly**

**Cool and livin that good life**

**Oh let's make this last forever**

**partyin when you're togetherOn and on and on-and-on-and**

**On and on and on and on andImma be rockin like this (What)**

**Yall niggas wanna talk shit (But)**

**Wantin you put it on the blog**

**Rockin like this my job**

**We can't help that we popular**

**And all these folks want to flock to us**

**Come to a show and just rock with us**

**a Million plus with binocularsImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**Imma be livin that good life**

**Imma be livin that good good**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**Imma be livin that good life**

**Imma be livin that good good**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**Imma be livin that good life**

**Imma be livin that good good**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**Imma be livin that good life**

**Imma be livin that good good**

**Imma be…. Imma be**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be[Theodore]**

**Imma be, rockin that The. infinate**

**BEP we definite**

**We on some next level shit**

**Futuristic musically**

**Mind will fold with energy**

**For the soul new-sonicly**

**Sending positivity**

**Crossed the globe, and seven seas**

**Taker of our family**

**Rockin show spectin cheese**

**Imma be out with my peas**

**Livin life, feelin free**

**That's how it's supposed to be**

**Come join my festivities**

**Celebrate like Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be**

"Well that was fun." Theo exclaimed.

"NEXT," the producer yelled.

"Alright guys ready?"

**Gotta get get [x3]**

**Gotta get get get, get get Boom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]**

**Boom boom boom [x2][Alvin]**

**Yo**

**I got the hit that beat the block**

**You can get that bass overload**

**I got the that rock and roll**

**That future flowThat digital spit**

**Next level visual hit**

**I got get (Boom boom boom)**

**How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)[Brittany]**

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chicken jackin' my style**

**They try copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

**I'm so three thousand and eight**

**You so two thousand and late**

**I got that boom boom boom**

**That future boom boom boom**

**Let me get it nowBoom boom boom (Gotta get get) [x4]Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]**

**Boom boom boom [x2][Simon]I'm on the supersonic boom**

**Y'all hear the space ship zoom**

**When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh**

**Y'all stuck on super Apeshit**

**They're no fast stupid 8bit**

**I'm on that HD flat**

**This beat go boom boom bap[Theodore]**

**I'm a beast when you turn me on**

**Into the future cybertron**

**Harder, faster, better, stronger**

**Sexy ladies extra longer, cuz**

**We got the beat that bounce**

**We got the beat that pounds**

**We got the beat that ate away**

**That the boom boom in your town[Jeanette]**

**People in the place**

**If you wanna get down**

**Put your hands in the air**

**Alv.I.N drop the beat now[Alvin]**

**Yep yep**

**I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)**

**I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)Here we go, here we go**

**Satellite radio**

**Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)**

**Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns**

**Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)**

**Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)**

**Shitin' on y'all you with the..**

**This beat be bumpin' bumpin'**

**This beat go boom boomLet the beat rock**

**Let the beat rock**

**Let the beat r...This beat be bumpin' bumpin'**

**This beat go boom boom[Eleanor]**

**I like that boom boom pow**

**Them chicken jackin' my style**

**They try copy my swagger**

**I'm on that next shit now**

**I'm so three thousand and eight**

**You so two thousand and late**

**I got that boom boom boom**

**That future boom boom boom**

**Let me get it nowBoom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]**

**Boom boom boom [x2]**

**Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)**

**Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)**

**Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)**

"Ok. that will wrap it up for today thanks guys."

* * *

**POWFECT!! I LIKR DA PEAS- LOLZ**


	6. The Trip

**My Bad peeps, I didn't mean to take so long……. So here is a non-song fic but the next one will be.**

"Brittany, Britt…a…ny," Alvin panted out of breath as he ran down the street to her house.

"What!" she sarcastically yelled as she sipped her frappaccino.

"I just won a trip to Florida from a box of that new cereal!

"You mean crazy flakes?"

"Yup that's the one."

"So how many people can you bring?" Brittany spoke shyly hoping he would choose her.

"Only one other person and Theodore, Simon, andDave all want to go with me," Alvin stated.

"O, ok," Brittany uttered sadly.

"So I turned them down for you, babe."

"Really Alvin?" questioned the skeptical chipette.

"Really, but that's still not the best part."

"Then what is?" Again the one in pink questioned Alvin.

"We get to spend the week with Chris Daughtry!!"

"Yes yes yes o yes," screamed Brittany, " I have to tell Ellie and Jean. Love you."

"K, bye," they kissed and then she ran off and disappeared into the chipettes house.

**With the chipmunks**-

"No."

"But Dave, please…"

"No, you cannot take your girlfriend to Florida with you for a week by yourselves."

"Please Dave, I promise I wont have sex, even though I'm 13, but I also promise me and Brittany will behave and mind our manners."

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"Ummmmm.. Ok."

"Yes!!!!!!"

**I like this one. ~Alvman24, Please go to my Youtube under Alvman 24 and check out my vids thx.**


	7. First song w daughtry

**O my god, I am so busy lately. im sorry for not updating recently and this will be a song fic but a little different.**

"Come on Britt!" Alvin yelled on the main level of the Miller house hold.

"Hold on, Alvin. I can only do my hair so fast" she replied from upstairs in the pettes room.

"Well can I at least come upstairs, I mean were already packed and all your clothes and you got everything you need so can you please hurry the hell up?"

"Your very impatient you know that, you're a very impatient person . And no you cant come up here because I'm naked."

"All the more reason." he replied with a smirk.

"You're a perv."

"no I'm not but I'm gonna be 14 in 6 months so…whatever can u please hurry up."

Right then Brittany walked downstairs. "there are u happy?"

"very"

"She said good bye to Miss Miller and they left to the airport in there 15 cab long limo .

Ten Minutes Later-At the airport-

"God, Alvin what number is our flight?"

"596"

"Are u kidding me." the pink clad chippette asked

"Don't freak out. Baby its not a line. Our flight leaves in (Alvin checks his phone) uhhh… 10 minutes.

"ok good, so do you think that we can get with the same record company as Chris Daughtry?"

"I don't know but the only way to find out is to try."

" your right" she replied

First call for flight 596 to Orlando, First flight for Orlando, Florida, is what the intercom blasted out among the airport.

"We better go baby." Alvin stated hearing the previous call.

"Ya, ok." Brittany replied slowly taking a drink of her strawberry banana smoothy that she got from 'the Smoothy Store'

As they were walking, Brittany's 5 carat anklet came off and she kicked it under a seat.

After they found the anklet under a fat dudes chair and got on the plane they started to talk about everything that's happened to them lately.

"You know I found out my best friend was trying to get you to cheat on me with her, Miss Miller has been having heart problems, Jeanette thinks I've had sex with you and wont leave me alone about …ever, but when I'm with you all that just disappears.

"O really my life's like this: You, Family, Friends, Fans, and I won a Florida vacation out of a box of crazy flakes." he replied, she just looked at him and giggled.

5 hours later-

As they got off the plane Alvin and Brittany both were greeted by Chris and his manager. They shook hands with him his manager and his band and then were asked to perform a concert together. So they sang….

**You, you got me**

**Thinking it'll be alright.**

**You, you told me,**

**"Come and take a look inside."**

**You believed me,**

**In every single lie.**

**But I, I failed you this it feels like tonight.**

**I can't believe I'm broken inside.**

**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you?**

**And it feels like tonight,**

**Tonight.I was waiting**

**For the day you'd come around.**

**I was chasing,**

**And nothing was all I found.**

**From the moment you came into my life,**

**You showed me what's it feels like tonight.**

**I can't believe I'm broken inside.**

**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you?**

**And it feels like tonight.I never felt like this before.**

**Just when I leave, I'm back for more.**

**Nothing else here seems to matter.**

**In these ever-changing days,**

**You're the one thing that remains.**

**I could stay like this it feels like tonight.**

**I can't believe I'm broken inside.**

**Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you?**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**Tonight.**

**Tonight.**

**'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,**

**But try to make it up to you.**

**And it feels like tonight.**

**Tonight. **

After the song all Brittany could do was cry tears of joy.


End file.
